


happiness begins and ends with me and you

by kiviuq



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Might be slightly OOC, POV Alternating, They are so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, after episode 7 we all need this, and sappy, and this is self-indulgent fluff, but nothing explicit, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiviuq/pseuds/kiviuq
Summary: They're a silly, sappy, lovesick couple. But it works for them because, really, as long as they have each other, does anything else really matter? (Some fluffy Vikturi moments, as we are all in hell from episode 7)





	

**Author's Note:**

> guys i'm still a mess from episode 7 so here's just a ton of disgusting fluff. ALSO when i first started writing, I accidentally spelled 'viktor' like 'viktron' and started cracking up because imagine a volton/yuri on ice crossover lmao. okay, i hope you enjoy this trash story !!

The windows were clouded over with morning fog, the sunlight beginning to leak through the curtains and splattering the wood floor with specks of gold. Yuuri yawned and rubbed at his eyes, pushing his glasses up to his forehead in the process. It was too early.

But he woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep and since it was Viktor’s day off from work (they were living in Russia for the time being, with Viktor coaching Yurio on the weekdays.), he didn’t want to wake him up on one of the few days when he got to sleep in. Besides, Yuuri knew Viktor and he tended to get _especially_ whiny and childish when he was tired.

Yuuri placed the kettle on the stove, turning the heat on high. Tea was always good—they both drank buckets of it every day. He stretched up onto his tiptoes and reached for two mugs in the cabinet. They were the kinds that changed when hot liquid was poured inside of them. Side note: Viktor tended to be the kind of shopper that bought a bunch of needless things. But Yuuri could never say no to his excited face.  

He grabbed one bag of lemon ginger and one of black tea. And as he was pouring the hot water over the tea bags, he heard a loud yawn behind him, making his lips twitch upwards.

“I thought you’d be in bed longer,” Yuuri said, grabbing the milk from the fridge to pour in his mug (along with exactly one and a half spoonfuls of sugar).

“Too cold without you,” Viktor replied, the whining tone contradicting the huskiness of his morning voice.

Yuuri picked up the mug filled with lemon ginger tea and walked it over to Viktor. “Here, this will warm you up.”

“Thank you,” he murmured, but not without leaning down to give Yuuri a quick kiss.

“Morning breath,” Yuuri said in between kisses, “has got to be my favorite thing about being in love.”

Viktor laughed softly and brought his mug to his lips, leaning against the counter. Yuuri grabbed his own mug and stood beside him, resting his head on Viktor’s arm as he sipped his tea. They stayed like that for quite a while—at least long enough for the mugs to become empty.

But once they finished and set their dishes in the sink, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, jumping up so he was being held up by strong arms. Sometimes Yuuri liked being the needy one. And Viktor certainly didn’t have a problem with that either.

They ended up in the living room with a blanket thrown over their bodies and a low-budget movie playing in the background. It was awful, complete with an awful plot and _awful_ acting, but it provided good commentary jokes. And horrible jokes along with lazy Sundays made for the perfect day off.

* * *

 

Kisses didn’t get dull between them. From their first kiss in front of thousands of people (a moment neither will ever forget. The ice being so cold but the electricity between them melting all of it away. The gasping of the audience at the moment they realized the coach and figure skater were _in love_. And the call Yuuri got from his mother that night, crying because she was so happy.), to the lazy kisses in the morning—gross breath and all, to the sloppy and open mouthed kisses they shared in moments of raw desire. They were all special, all precious in their own way.

Right now, Viktor pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. He smiled in response and tipped his chin up to catch the other’s lips with his own. It started slow and the hand cupping Yuuri’s neck was enough to make his heart swell. Viktor was so _gentle_. But it wasn’t in a way that made Yuuri out to be weak or fragile—instead, it only conveyed love and just how precious Yuuri was to him. And of course, Yuuri had to return his affections.

He adjusted the way he was sitting on the couch so that he could straddle Viktor’s lap. He broke the kiss just enough so that he could press a kiss to that upturned nose instead.

“Ah, my Yuuri is so adorable. Sometimes I don’t think I can handle it—like I’m gonna explode or something.” His blue eyes were wide and ridiculous (just like always) and for a second, Yuuri internally blamed his boyfriend for being a big, fat hypocrite. Viktor was the beautiful one here.

But instead, Yuuri just giggled stupidly and squished Viktor’s cheeks together, laughing even more at the ridiculous face. “That would make me sad though.”

“Well, what do you suggest I do, then?” Viktor asked, his words somewhat muffled from his lips being mushed together.

Yuuri flashed a playful grin. “I guess I should keep you occupied so you don’t have the _time_ to explode. Ah, at least not in the literal way, I mean.” With that, he pressed one more kiss to that delicious mouth and pushed off of Viktor’s lap so he could walk towards the bedroom. Viktor just stared at the retreating form, his jaw slightly hanging open, but when Yuuri turned around and asked, “Are you coming?” while already having took off his glasses, barely a second passed before Yuuri was swept up into Viktor’s arms and was being carried to the bedroom.

A breathless laugh escaped from Yuuri, a similar one coming from Viktor in return. And when the bedroom door was kicked open and Yuuri was dropped on the bed, the giggles didn’t stop. Not until they were so caught up in each other that things like oxygen didn’t even matter. The press of lips against lips was good enough for them.

And the kisses that were shared tasted like magic. But they always did. They— _together_ —were magic.

* * *

 

Laundry days made Viktor weak. Not because he didn’t like doing laundry. He actually quite enjoyed folding and hanging up clothes—it was relaxing to him. Not to mention, laundry days always gave him an excuse to cuddle up with Yuuri in bed all day because, “We can’t go out in public looking like this, Yuuri.”

But, no, what made his heart jump in his chest was how every single laundry day, Yuuri would peel off his clothes and opt for wearing one of Viktor’s many old t-shirts while everything else got washed. The shirts tended to be on the baggy side and if God _really_ wanted to watch Viktor suffer, Yuuri would pick a shirt that barely reached the curve of his ass.

Today was one of those days where the world wanted to watch him burn.

Yuuri, in his sleep induced haze, pulled on an old t-shirt and shit—it did things to Viktor. The collar was stretched out so much that one side slightly fell of his shoulder and it barely touched the top of his thighs. Along with his messy hair and the way he was tiredly rubbing his eyes, he was honestly just too much for words.

Viktor would have gotten rid of all of his old clothes years ago but Yuuri _insisted_ on keeping them around. And, really, could the either of them ever say no to the other?

He could only blame himself, he supposed.

“Yuuri.”

He stopped his actions of separating the colors and darks into two baskets and gave Viktor a curious glance. “Hmm?”

“Let’s stay in bed just a little bit longer, yeah? We’ll do the laundry together later today.” He was already lifting up the duvet so Yuuri could crawl right back in next to him again.

Yuuri sighed but quickly put down the shirt he was holding and returned to Viktor’s arms. It was warm and Yuuri didn’t really feel like doing laundry at the moment, anyways. Not when he had the option of cuddling up with his boyfriend.

But when Viktor’s hand reached to cup the curve of his ass in his hand, Yuuri had to muffle a laugh. He looked up at Viktor, chin resting on the other’s chest. “We’re going to lay in bed for a bit, huh?”

“Of course,” Viktor replied, his tone laced with innocence.

“And the hand grabbing my ass . . .?”

“It’s cute.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes but settled into the warm embrace. Viktor kissed the top of his head once, twice and maybe even three times but he wasn’t sure. He was already getting tired again and they were probably going to waste the day away in bed but it was okay.

This was more than okay.

* * *

 

“Viktor?”

His voice was soft, if not somewhat scratchy. It was late, probably too late, and they were curled up in their bed, pressed close enough that sharing a pillow was easy. Yuuri’s leg was thrown across Viktor’s hip and, in turn, Viktor had slung his arm around the other man’s waist to keep him close. It was warm and cozy and _safe_.

Yuuri felt Viktor’s chin dig into the top of his head as he quietly murmured, “What is it, Yuuri?”

Just hearing Viktor say his name sent a shiver down his spine. There was a certain way that Viktor said his name—always had been. It was almost as if he was _purring_ it rather than just saying it. And even after the two and a half years they’d been together (“ _Yuuri_! It’s not _just_ two and a half years—it’s two years and nine months!” He could practically hear Viktor whining in the back of his mind.) Viktor never ceased to extinguish the ever present fire in Yuuri’s belly.

“Yuuri?” Viktor prodded again when the silence stretched on much too long. He pulled away just enough so he could press his forehead against his boyfriend’s in look in his eyes. “What’s on your mind, my love?”

Yuuri closed his eyes, leaning forward into the warm touch. _God_ , he just loved Viktor so much. This man completely captured his heart, complete with a lock and key that only belonged to Viktor. It was so utterly odd to think about it sometimes—the man he used to idolize, the man whose face was plastered all over the walls of his childhood room . . . he was _his_ now. They were in love, sometimes stupidly so. (Most definitely stupidly so, along with an unnecessary amount of public displays of affection if Yurio’s constant complaining about it indicated anything.)

“I just—” his voice cracked the smallest amount but it was enough to break the thread of emotional control that Yuuri was holding on to. But sometimes these emotions were just too much. In the best way possible, of course. Still, at the realization that his eyes were beginning to water, Viktor’s eyes widened and he sat up, pulling Yuuri with him so he could settle in his lap. Almost frantically, he cupped the younger’s cheeks in his hands, thumbs stroking under his eyes.

“What’s wrong? What happened, Yuuri? Are you okay—?”

He was cut off by the sound of Yuuri’s laugh. His brows furrowed just the slightest amount and the smallest of pouts was beginning to appear on his face. What was Yuuri trying to do, making him worry so much?

“Yuuri—”

“I just love you so much, Viktor,” Yuuri said. His eyes were glassy but the tears that caught on his lashes looked like the tiniest of stars.

At that, Viktor smiled and continued to wipe the last of his tears away. “I love you too, love. Why are you crying then?”

“Ah—I don’t know. Sometimes it gets to be too much but in the best way possible, you know? Like sometimes I forget how to breathe but it doesn’t matter because you’re here and as long as that’s true, nothing else matters.” Yuuri was beginning to blush and it made Viktor’s heart skip a beat. “I don’t know why I’m getting so sappy and gross, I’m just . . . _really_ happy to be where we are.”

For a minute, their room was silent and all either of them could do was stare at each other. Viktor didn’t really know what to say and, of course, this whole situation was just _so Yuuri_. After knowing each other for four years and dating for almost three of them, his Yuuri never ceased to surprise him. To breakfast in bed to small gifts (“just because”) to surprise attacks where Yuuri would latch onto his back and not let go to times like this. Where the love Yuuri showers Viktor in is so genuine and pure and, god, if he isn’t the luckiest person on the planet to end up with a complete angel.

Finally, Viktor just mumbled a soft, “C’mere”, and hugged Yuuri as tight as he could. He buried his face in his neck, kissing the warm skin.

“V-Viktor, I can’t breathe,” Yuuri whispered, but he still wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck and squeezed back. He wrapped his legs around his waist too, for good measure. He just wanted to be as close as possible.

“I love you so much, Yuuri. Okay, baby? So, so much.” 

Yuuri nodded, his cheeks aching from smiling for so long. “Yeah. Yeah, I love you too. More than anything.”

Viktor pulled back just enough so that he could look into those brown eyes and murmur, “You’re my everything.”

“And you’re _my_ everything, you big sap.”

“It’s called _romance_ , my dear,” Viktor said, leaning forward to plant a sweet kiss on Yuuri’s cheek. “Mm, come on, let’s try and get some sleep.”

Yuuri yawned and once again, all Viktor could think was: _so cute_. “That sounds like a good idea.”

Viktor’s grip didn’t loosen from around Yuuri and he wriggled around until they were both laying under the blankets again. He kissed Yuuri’s forehead and the last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Yuuri’s warm breath on his neck and one more whisper of, “I love you.” Which was perfect.

Yuuri was perfect.

Together they were perfect.

 

**Author's Note:**

> we were born to make vikturi


End file.
